Jack Bradley
Jack is an unusual, supposedly impossible mix of necromacer and zombie. In life, he was a 14 year old named Jack Bradley, but he lost most of his memories after dying.Now, he's an undead who has to periodically consume the flesh of magical beings to maintain his conciousness, since his dead body can't hold a concious soul for very long without mana. Early life/ Pre-RP Young Jack Bradley was born a couple of years before his younger sister Jill. Interested in baseball from a young age, he became a skilled cleanup hitter in his middleschool years. His skill with a bat later came in handy when the wave of anarchy and chaos from the wands finally reached his hometown, and so he was able to escape the fighting with his family. However they quickly became separated, leaving the two youngest children to fend for themselves. They followed their mother's last advice and stayed away from formerly populated areas like cities and large buildings, but due to running out of food and a lack of being able to find more, they were forced to search for food in an abandoned mall. Unfortunately it wasn't so abandoned, and they were attacked by thugs. Jack did his best to protect Jill, but ended up being shot in the head and killed. Aftter Jill scared off their assailants, she attempted to ressurrect her dead brother, but due to her weak power level she was unable to control him. As a feral zombie, Jack's body mindlessly sought to consume the nearest source of mana. He attacked Jill, killing her and eating her flesh and wand. With his sister's mana and wand absorbed, he regained conciousness, but he had lost all of his memories. The mess of blood and flesh at his feet meant nothing to him, and so he wandered out of the mall to who knows where. Current life/ RP Timeline He wandered aimlessly, energy slowly waning until he was in a near-mindless stupor. It was then that he came upon the necromancer Roger and the undead Rosie, who thought he was just another zombie until he managed to speak. Taking pity on this strange, zombie-like boy, Roger and Rosie took Jack back to their camp where he met Sergei, another necromancer.He slipped out of conciousness completely then and attacked Sergei, eating part of his salvaged legs. He came back into lucidity from the mana and managed to explain himself. Afterwards the necromancers slayed a unicorn and it was more than enough to bring Jack back to himself completely.He ends up travelling with them on their adventures then, and learned that he too can perform magic when they were forced to fight an undead god. He is protective of his friends as they're now like a sort of family to him, and will fight for them as long as he's able. Roger and Chris became sort of adoptive fathers to him, and Rosie mothers him. Steve is like a little brother to him, and he likes to pal around Sergei. Overall he is a friendly, but recently rather tormented and somewhat depressed boy, haunted by the regained memories of his sister. Necromancer Abilities The X sigil is characteristically weak in conventional methods of offense, but is exceedingly skilled in applied defense. He has a sort of "core" in the center of his torso, where his soul and mana are housed.Jack is able to produce strong forcefields in multiple shapes, from simple rectangular planes to enclosed 3D polygons. His 2D planes can cut objects that they intersect with. His magic also benefits his undead body, which breaks apart somewhat easily when impacted with enough force. He can draw his bodyparts back to himself even if scattered rather far apart, and repair most damages to his body in the way of wounds and such, though the bigger the wound and the closer it is to his core, the more energy it drains from him to heal. His main weaknesses are that he has less control on his powers and that the more he uses his magic, the faster his energy drains, so the sooner he'll have to replenish it or otherwise risk losing himself as he reverts back into being a normal zombie. He also can be affected--or even controlled--by higher-level zombie manipulation spells, since he technically is one. Category:Necro Characters Category:Characters Category:Necro